Sage's Shot
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Sage is feeling the pressure of her love for Asil; does he feel the same, and will she fianlly act on it? Alot better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE THIS COUPLE, SO, PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN! **

Sage's Shot-by PS

_Softly tanned hands crawled across a tanned chest, making a growl rumble through the room._

_Cerulean eyes snapped up to meet amber, and the woman smirked, "is that a good growl, or a bad one?"_

_Another growl sounded and the tall woman smirked again, her ego soared._

_Her hands trailed down to the man's thighs and he let out a huffy sigh, making the woman giggle._

"_Let's see if you can purr…"_

_She reached down further, her hand going to grasp hi-_

Sage sat up with a start, her eyes golden, and her heart pounding.

Her hands clawed mercilessly at the black silk sheets, and she was dripping wet.

"Shit," she muttered to herself as she got up and went to the bathroom to clean up.

It was before dawn, and the stillness of the day was discontenting and relentless.

The tall woman sighed to herself and watched in her bedroom mirror as her eyes faded back to a pale blue, making her look like an innocent porcelain doll straight from heaven.

She turned this way and that, examining her body and thinking.

Her legs were miles long; she had a flat tummy; her breasts were adequate and she had a gorgeous face that shown a golden tan.

Anyone would kill to have her body.

All except one.

Thoughts of the Moor came to mind as she studied her body, making her flushed and self-conscious.

She was in love with Asil, she knew it.

Everyone knew it, everyone except for he himself it seemed.

She shook her head at her self and flopped back on her bed, sucking up the warmth of the sheets and closing her eyes for a few more hours of sleep…

_Her eyes snapped up to his as he rumbled deep in his throat, "what's wrong?"_

_He sighed and pulled her closer, "I'm afraid something will happen to you my angel."_

_The woman pulled him closer, and he inhaled her scent._

_Sweet perfume and violets._

_Both her true scent._

_She nuzzled against his chest and giggled._

_He pulled back a little, "what's so funny?"_

_She smiled at him, "I can think of a few ways to break you out of your sad mood…"_

_She trailed off as she slithered down the bed, her head even with his waist._

_He growled, letting her feel the rumble, delighted when he coaxed a giggle from her again…_

Asil sat up in bed, his eyes wide, his chest heaving.

He couldn't remember who the girl was, but, she seemed so familiar…

He sighed to himself and groaned, falling back onto the bed.

He still had a few hours of sleep left, and right before lunch he had to give Anna her lesson…

He closed his black eyes and settled the beast, whom was still excited about that dream…

Sage waited patiently as she called Anna's phone.

She needed someone to talk to, and Anna was just the girl.

"Hello?"

Sage straightened in her chair, "Anna! Hi, I needed to talk to you, and I was wondering if you were busy."

The other woman's voice came back, ever soothing and warm, "sure. I'm at Asil's and we'll be done with the lesson by the time you get here, so we can talk then."

That gave Sage pause. She was going straight to the source of her problem.

And she was frightened.

"Sage? You still there?"

Sage swallowed, "yeah. Sorry. I got distracted. I'll be there in fifteen. If you want we can go out to eat?"

Anna paused, "oh. Well, I had planned to eat here, lunch is already going."

Sage smoothed down her anger and impatience, and damn if she wasn't good at it, "even better. Be there soon. Sage out."

She hung up her cell and tossed into her Gucci beside her.

This was going to be a long lunch time…

Anna turned to Asil, her smile wide, "Sage is coming over for lunch if that's alright."

Asil nodded, stirring the pasta sauce lightly, "of course. The more the merrier."

He pushed away the tiny thrill that hearing Sage's name and the words 'coming over' created. What was that anyway?

He was swept out of his reverie by the sound of Sage's car pulling up.

He stiffened but forced his muscles to relax as Sage swept in through the door; letting wind and herself in.

She tossed her coat on the back of a chair and walked into the kitchen, "mm, it smells good. What's cooking?"

_**Something does smell good indeed. **_

Asil pushed his wolf's thoughts away as he inhaled Sage's sweet scent.

Perfume and violets. It seemed so familiar.

Sage was beside him when he came to again, "you okay 'Sil, you look kind of out of it."

Asil scolded himself, "I am fine. Just tired. How are you today Sage?"

The tall woman smiled, waltzing over to her purse and opened it, "I got you something 'Sil!"

He listened and watched closely as she sang his nickname and dug through the golden bag.

Finally, she produced a small bag.

She held it behind her back, "close your eyes."

Asil smiled to himself at her childish antics but closed his eyes anyway and held out his hand.

A second later a package that smelled of chocolate was in his palm, and he could hear Anna's small giggle from the hallway.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the bag.

The side exclaimed "Coco's Chocó" in bright colors, and promised a variety of different exotic chocolates.

Asil smiled at the thin woman, "thank you Sage."

She smiled back and sat down at the table, glancing over at Anna as she walked slowly on.

Anna smiled at them both, "I just remembered something. I promised Bran that I would come over and eat lunch with him."

Asil and Sage both smelled the half-lie, but, politely ignored it.

"Oh course," Asil said graciously, "go on."

Anna smiled, the peace drifting lazily through the room, "thanks, sorry I can't stay. I'm sure you two will be fine though."

Only Sage caught the undertone of those words.

Anna grabbed her coat, tossed one last farewell back, and left, making a cold breeze flail through the house.

It was deathly quiet.

Sage shifted in her seat, "I wonder what she was really going to do."

Asil shrugged, taking out two bowls and throwing a grin her way, "who knows. Probably going to meet Charles somewhere."

Sage giggled, "yeah, probably."

Asil snuck a glance at her, "so, what was the real reason you came over here?"

Sage fought down the blush, "oh, I needed to talk to Anna, but, obviously, she's gone now."

Asil went and ladled some soup into the bowls, "well, maybe I can help."

Sage did flush this time, "uh, no, I don't think so."

Asil fought down a frown, "why not?"

Sage took two glasses out of the cupboard and filled them with ice to busy herself, "its nothing really, just, some girl stuff. Nothing you'd be interested in."

_**We're interested in everything you do.**_

Asil smacked the wolf down and licked his lips, "well, sorry I can't help."

Sage shrugged, grabbing two spoons, "s'okay, I mean, you wouldn't really want to help me with what's going on."

Asil stared at her, "you'd be surprised."

Sage's eyes snapped up to his and they simply stared at each other.

"_Sage…"_

He leaned closer to her and she met him halfway.

Her eyes swam, her pupil's dilated, and her irises swirling blue and gold.

Finally, after a moment of staring Sage closed her eyes and pushed her lips onto his.

Even though he was expecting it Asil froze, slightly surprised.

Sage started to panic when he didn't kiss her back, and, after a full minute of him not moving she pulled away from him, her gaze on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I should go."

And without saying anything more Sage grabbed her coat and stormed out of the door, leaving a confused Asil behind…

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT, IF NOT...SO SORRY. MUCH LOVE AS ALWAYS, PS :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**TO ANYONE WHO'S READING THIS, THANKS. HOPE YOU ENJOY! :)**

Sage's Shot-by PS

Chapter Two

Sage tried to ignore the fact that Asil was staring at her.

Everyone, save Leah, was there at the church for Mulberry Patt's funeral.

The elderly woman had died in her sleep, making a dismal mood settle over the town.

Sage remembered the woman happily, Ms. Patt had always treated her kindly, giving her sweets when she visited and telling her stories that she already knew. She had cared for the woman.

And now, she was gone.

Bran, Charles, Anna, and Samuel sat in the front row, all staring somberly at the current speaker.

Samuel had shown up overnight, and had been flirting with Sage all day despite the sad mood.

Laura Jonson finished her speech and went back to her seat, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Father Patrick went back to the podium and spoke, "next to speak is one of Ms. Patt's closest friends."

Sage stood, earning glances from everyone around her.

She went up and looked around at the faces before her.

All the women, save herself, were crying, making Sage feel like an outsider.

She swallowed and started to speak, "Ms. Mulberry Patt was a beautiful soul. She was generous and caring, she loved us all, even those that left, and those that did wrong. I remember the times when she would smile and say, 'there's nothing to worry about, because, worry will break you down.' I think that we'll all miss Ms. Patt, but, we should think fondly of her, instead of sadly."

She looked back up at the faces and wasn't surprised to see: fury, sadness, and annoyance in their eyes.

She blinked at them, not dropping her eyes.

She took a breath and went off stage, taking her seat again.

Patrick went back up and looked at the teary crowd, "this concludes Ms. Patt's service, tomorrow will be her burial."

The crowd then began to move, and Sage gracefully pushed past the others, trying to ignore their venomous looks, and their vile whispers.

"She hardly knew Mulberry; she should be ashamed; Sage looks like a whore in that outfit; she should have never come."

The wolf clawed at Sage's restraints and growled at their accusations.

Sage simply gave a grim smirk and left the church, taking a step into the cold air.

"Sage!"

She turned her head slightly to see Samuel coming towards her, his hazel eyes shining at her.

She gave a sigh and continued walking, not wanting to talk to anyone.

_**Except for one person.**_

She pushed her wolf away and tried to ignore Samuel as he continued calling her, "Sage! Wait up!"

She stopped near her car, whirling around to face him, knowing her eyes were golden and hot.

"What?"

He licked his lips, "are you okay? They shouldn't have said that about you."

She blinked at him, "I don't care what they think."

Samuel stared at her, his brows furrowed, "I do though."

Sage looked at him, frowning, "what?"

He took a breath, "I care about you Sage, I don't like seeing you hurt."

She stared at him, her lips slightly parted, "Sam, I-mph!"

Samuel's lips were over hers and he was holding her cheeks, preventing her from moving.

The wolf didn't like this at all.

She pushed him off, "what the hell are you doing?"

He licked his lips, watching her, "I was kissing you; I love you Sage!"

She stared at him, unaware of his family watching. Her best friend watching.

She backed up, "no…you can't!"

She turned around and dashed away from the parking lot, Samuel's voice calling her back…

Sage shifted when she was away from the church, letting the wolf take over.

She lay panting in the snow as the change was completed. Instead of a tall, thin woman a lean sandy colored wolf lay in her place.

She finally got up, aware that Samuel might come after her.

_**I need Asil.**_

She sniffed, trying to put that need away.

The anger built up as she walked, making her feet travel faster, making her blood-thirsty.

Then, the anger became to much. It flooded her.

She fell to the ground, howling a mournful song; crying out for anyone.

She curled up in the snow, laying there for who-knows-how long.

Suddenly, her ears and nose twitched.

She picked her head up and looked at her visitor.

A large dark chocolate brown wolf stood before her, his tail swishing in the snow, his mouth open in an invitation of play.

Asil.

She stared at him for a moment, then, put her head back on her paws.

Asil whined and came closer to her.

His cold nose buried into her back and nudged her.

She let her body rock, but made no move of getting up.

Asil let out a huff and moved in front of her face, glaring down at her.

She gave a sad sigh and something in Asil's face shifted, making his eyes widen.

He moved so that his larger frame cushioned her smaller one.

They laid curled together that way for what seemed like forever…

**A SHORT-ISH CHAP I KNOW, AND SORRY, THERE'S MORE TO COME! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG! WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D**

Sage's Shot-by PS

Part Three

_**Mine.**_

Asil sighed happily as he snuggled closer to Sage's frame.

He buried his muzzle into the scruff of her neck and breathed in her scent, letting it wash over him and soothe him.

No one, save Anna, had ever made him feel this way before.

Not even his previous mate, Sarai, had given him such peace.

He had wanted to rip out Samuel's throat when he had touched Sage.

And now, he simply wanted to curl up beside Sage and lick away all of her tears and worries.

Sage sighed in her sleep and moved closer to him, making him even warmer.

_**I want her.**_

Asil licked his lips and felt very hot suddenly.

Sage was pressed against him in a most inviting way, and she smelled more than ready for him.

A whimper was forced from his throat and he shifted his lower half away from her a bit.

He stared at her, examining her in wolf form.

Sand colored fur glistened in the moonlight, and her ears twitched every so often. She was beautiful.

On a whim he moved forward and started licking her ears, cleaning them, and smoothing down her fur and fears….

Sage was in blissful paradise.

She nestled closer to the thing that was rubbing her ears, and made a sweet sound deep in her throat.

An answering rumble vibrated against her and she opened her eyes, her wolf and human spirits perfectly sated.

A dark brown wolf continued to lick her ears, making soft purrs in his chest as he did so.

She flicked an ear away and Asil looked up and into her golden eyes.

She gave him a wolfy grin and slowly got up, shaking the snow from her coat.

Asil watched her, his amber eyes glistening in the cold moonlight.

She narrowed her eyes playfully at him and flicked her tail over his nose.

He got up quickly and followed her as she sprinted away, her tail wagging, her mouth open wide.

They ran together, sometimes playing tag, under the cool night sky.

Finally, when they came close to her house she stopped, her chest heaving, staring at the hulking wolf beside her.

He looked back at her, his breathing controlled and even.

Her ears twitched back and forth, trying to catch any sound he made.

Suddenly, he darted forward and licked her muzzle, just like a kiss.

She blinked, and in that time he was gone, disappearing through the brush and snow…

"Wow." Anna leaned back in her seat, taking her coffee cup with her.

Sage had treated her to a shopping trip, and the duo were now sitting in a coffee shop that Sage adored.

Sage rubbed the side of her caramel latte, "I know. What should I do now?"

Anna looked at her friend, pushing a lock of hair back, "are you kidding me Sage? What do you think?"

Sage glared at her, keeping her dominance in check, "why do you think I asked you?"

Anna rolled her eyes and took a sip of coffee, "you go to him and make him your mate…dummy."

Sage crossed her arms, "its not that simple sweetie."

Anna slammed her cup on the table, "make it that simple!"

Sage closed her eyes slowly…

Sage lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, her arms folded under head, thinking about many things.

She heard a car pull up and sighed, letting her doorbell ring, and her nose tell her who the intruder was.

Samuel.

She frowned and rolled off the bed, going to answer the door.

Samuel stood in front of her, his hazel eyes dark, and his hair pushed away from his face.

She crossed her arms and leaned against the door jamb, "and what do you want?"

He licked his lips, "I came here to…"

She straightened, "yes?"

He growled suddenly, his eyes flashing amber, "I came here to mate you!"

Sage gasped as she was pushed inside the house, Samuel covering her body and slamming the door behind him.

He pushed her against the wall and Sage's wolf snarled.

She felt her own eyes flash gold, and her face contorted with fury.

New strength surged through her body and she pushed him away, "what the hell Sam?"

His breath came in pants, and his own eyes were a molten gold.

"I love you Sage," his voice was deep and shaky, "I love you so much…"

Sage scoffed, crossing her arms and eyeing him warily, "oh yeah; like you 'love' Mercy huh?"

He visibly winced and Sage glared, her muscles tense and ready for a fight.

"Get out Samuel, you make me sick."

His eyes flashed, and a challenge rose through the air, its scent testing the room.

"No Sage, I came here to prove that I love you and only you!"

The wolf in her wanted to break free and make Samuel pay, but, she kept the beast leashed for the time being.

She pointed her finger towards the door, her teeth grinding together, "out. Now."

Samuel took a deep breath, "I will leave Sage, for you. But hear this, I will come back, and next time, you won't be able to stop me from staking my claim."

And before she could react in any other way he was out the door, his scent invading her house like it was invading her life…

Tossing and turning in her vacant bed Sage felt sick.

She knew that Samuel was true to his word, and he would return.

But when she didn't know.

She and her wolf longed for Asil.

For his comfort, for his scent, and his warmth.

She blinked and her eyes flashed from blue to gold in a split-second.

On reaction her hand reached for her cell phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

The most-likely sleeping person answered on the third ring, "hello?"

Sage perked up almost immediately, "hey, I'm sorry for calling so late…or early, but I-"

"I'm coming over."

The person hung up and Sage sat there, staring dumbfounded at the phone in her small hand…

She barely had time to brush her teeth and pull on a robe before Asil arrived at her small house; the scent of his agitation in the air.

Sage bit her lip as he came into the house, his scent cleansing the air like a warm summer breeze.

She smiled faintly at him, "hey."

He didn't smile back, he stood sniffing the air lightly and his eyes turning a lighter hue by every second, "what did he do?"

Sage swallowed, the scent of Asil's anger and dominance clashing with Samuel's own.

She licked her lips quickly, "nothing much, just, you know, making threats…"

He stepped closer, and inhaled the air around her.

Her checks colored slightly as his eyes widened, "he touched you."

Sage blinked, not comprehending what he was saying at first, "oh. Yes."

He growled, the sound rumbling throughout the room and Sage's chest.

She gulped, the sound loud in the silent room.

Asil looked at her, his eyes pure amber.

"I'll kill him for this."

She stared at him, her long eyelashes brushing her cheeks lazily as she blinked rapidly, "why?"

His brows furrowed, "because, he touched you."

He said it like it was the most knowledgeable fact in the world.

She tilted her head carefully to the side, acknowledging him, "but, still, why would you do that? A lot of people touch me everyday."

He glared, his eyes narrowed, "but they aren't a womanizing Samuel."

Sage glanced at he ground for a moment, then back up, meeting Asil's eyes full on, "but, what does it matter Asil? He's just Samuel, messing around with people."

Asil stepped closer, close enough so that she could feel his sweet breath n her, "no Sage, it may be _just_ Samuel, but its _you_ he's messing with this time."

Sage's eyes widened as he leaned closer, his own eyes boring into hers…

**CLIFF-HANGER! TEE-HEE! DONT'T KILL ME PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE! ;D**

Sage's Shot-by PS 

Part Four

Asil leaned in, his wolf purring at him to take her, Sage's own eyes swirling a beautiful mixture of blue and gold, urging him on.

But, he chickened out.

He leaned back, trying not to growl as he saw Sage's face drop before she replaced the look with a mask of indifference.

Asil coughed, putting his hands in his pockets to stop from touching her, "I'm going to track him."

Her eyes snapped up to his, but dropped back down, apparently his dominance levels were high.

"Why?"

He licked his lips, "I want to give him a little warning, show him not to mess with you or me."

Sage's eyes were wide and cloudy, "you would do that…for me?"

Asil wanted nothing more in that moment to scoop her into his arms and spread her across her bed, letting her know that he would do anything for her.

"Of course Sage, I lo-I mean I like you a lot, and I like keeping the things I like safe."

Her eyes dulled a bit, "oh…so, I'm nothing more than a possession to you then, something that you like, and because you like it you keep it around?"

Asil stared dumbly at her for a split-second, then, "what the hell Sage?"

The she-wolf stared at him, her eyes wide and completely gold now. Her wolf was at attention to protect her.

"I don't think of you as a possession at all Sage! You are my friend, my best friend! How could you even think that? Are you dumb enough to even think that?"

Sage stood, shocked, then, finally, calmly, "get out Asil."

Asil stopped completely and stared at her, "what?"

Her eyes and face were angry, and the dominance in the room took a step up.

"Leave now Asil. You come in my house, claiming to care, then, you go and call me stupid! Get out, I'm done for tonight!"

He blinked, then, whispering, "I'll be back. I'll always be back for you Sage."

And before she could say anything to him he was out the door, the scent of his frustration lingering in the air…

Asil stood outside of Samuel's house, his eyes golden, his body tense.

Finally, he took a deep breath and went up to the door and knocked.

After a few moments the door opened and a disgruntled Samuel stood there, his hair mussed, and his eyes tired.

"Asil? What are you doing here?"

Asil looked at him for a moment, "may I come in?"

Samuel blinked, his eyes trying to focus, "what? Oh yeah, sure, come on in."

He stepped back so that Asil could enter, which, he did.

The house was messy, and the air smelled of Chinese take-out, but, surprisingly, of no sex.

Samuel gave a yawn and plopped down on the couch, "so, what brings you here this early in the morning?"

Asil stared at the younger wolf, "why are you harassing Sage?"

Samuel blinked, "what?"

Asil growled, his wolf becoming impatient, "answer the question!"

Samuel's eyes were alert now, becoming lighter by the minute, "that's none of your business!"

Asil took a step forward, "well, listen to me closely Samuel. Touch or go near her again and I will rip you apart so badly that even your father won't recognize you."

Samuel stood up, his hazel eyes now golden, "well then, you listen closely; I'll do whatever I damn please, and you can't stop me. I will have Sage, and you can do nothing about it."

By the end of this Samuel's face was in a revolting smile. And Asil's face was set in a grim line of determination, he was going to take this pup out, once and for all.

He leapt forward, grabbing Samuel's arm and twisting it backwards, making it break with a sickening crack.

Samuel growled in pain and grabbed Asil with his good arm.

He clawed at the Moor and growled, trying to make himself seem more frightening.

Asil was livid.

He stepped away from the pup and let the change come over him, making a bittersweet pain envelope his whole body.

He stared at Samuel, watching as he changed too.

Asil finished only a second before and shook himself, baring his teeth at the offending piece of trash in front of him.

Samuel stood up, facing the larger wolf with sharp teeth.

Both snarled, but Samuel attacked first, launching himself foolishly at the dark chocolate wolf.

Asil moved to the right, capturing Samuel's hind foot effectively in between his teeth.

The smaller, lighter brown wolf whimpered, a sound that Asil's wolf worshipped.

Suddenly, Asil smelled a heavenly scent.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Asil whipped around, Samuel's leg still in his mouth.

There, in front of the open door, stood Sage, the wolf goddess.

Asil let go of Samuel and went over to the she-wolf.

She glared down at him but put a hand on his large head, making him rumble in pleasure.

She moved to check on Samuel and Asil growled.

She leaned down and put a hand on Samuel's side, making Asil narrow his eyes as Samuel closed his eyes.

Sage frowned, "oh Samuel, what did you do this time?"

The light brown wolf whimpered, making Asil growl.

Sage looked back at Asil, "hold on, I'm coming."

Asil sat on his haunches and watched as Sage ripped off a piece of a spare blanket and wrapped Samuel's leg and arm up, "ok Sam, I'm calling your Dad."

The wolf whimpered and Asil rolled his eyes.

All sat patiently as Sage called Bran, telling him that Samuel was hurt and needed medical attention.

Finally, she hung up and said, "Sam, stay here, Asil, come on, I'm taking you home."

Asil followed her happily as she left the house…

Sage had apparently walked or run to Samuel's house on command of Bran who had felt a strange need from his son.

So, the pair walked together in silence, one in human form, the other a wolf.

"Why did you have to go and attack him like that Asil, Bran's going to be really mad at you when it he finds out it was you who beat the crap out of his kid."

Asil wagged his tail happily, a wolfish grin covering his face.

Sage couldn't help but smile back, an expression that lit up her face.

"I really wish you could have just scared him though. He's got a broken arm and a really bad gash on his leg from where you hung onto him."

Asil's ears flattened and a rumble echoed in his chest.

He didn't care about that runt.

Sage pushed her hands deeper into her jacket pockets and yelled, "why does this have to be so complicated?

Asil whimpered, his ears flat against his head, and his tail flailing weakly.

Sage looked down at him, her blue eyes sad, and petted his muzzle.

He nuzzled his head into her hand, coaxing a giggle from her.

He looked up at her, his golden eyes adoring.

She stared back at him, then coughed awkwardly, "c'mon, lets get you home and patched up."

He followed her happily, thinking that maybe Sage dressing his wound wasn't so bad…

Sage opened the door to Asil's house, letting him in first, then following.

Asil's house smelled of him and roses, a combination that Sage loved.

She set her coat on the back of a chair and turned to look at Asil.

He blinked at her, sitting back on his haunches.

Sage smiled at him, "go change back and I'll get you some bandages and food."

He gave her a grin and turned to take his leave.

She went and gathered up his first-aid kit; and some grub.

When Asil finally emerged; his legs encased in a pair of jeans, and his torso bare; Sage had coffee and sandwiches ready.

She smiled ruefully at him, "sorry, you don't have much of a choice of cuisine here."

Asil sat down in a chair, "this is fine, thank you."

She nodded and sat down next to him closely, taking a wipe in her hand, "alright, I'll clean you up while you eat."

She wiped away the blood from his torn arm and looked at the damage.

Samuel had managed to cut Asil up pretty badly, enough for a regular human to need stitches. But, Asil was already starting to heal, but, he was still bleeding a bit.

She sighed to herself and reached for some anti-biotic ointment and a crisp white cloth bandage.

Asil paused in mid-bite, "how bad is it?"

Sage tore off part of the bandage with her teeth, "I've seen better. But, I've seen a lot, and I mean a lot worse than this. You don't need any further medical attention."

Asil nodded and let her get back to work.

She smeared the ointment onto the wound, not even getting a wince from the Moor; then, she placed the cloth bandage on his wound.

She took his plate and washed that and her hands off, "well, I hope you know that I'm disappointed in you for going after Samuel."

Asil sighed and leaned back, "I know, I'm sorry for making you mad."

Sage raised an eyebrow and wiped off her hands, "but, you're not sorry for trying to kill him?"

Asil gazed at her, his eyes dark, "no. He insulted you with his mere presence, and he said things that I didn't like."

Sage put the towel down and leaned against the countertops of the kitchen, "like what exactly?"

Asil looked away then back at her, his eyes now a lighter hue, "he wants to mate with you. And he'll stop at nothing to get you Sage."

Sage's eyes narrowed, "I can take care of myself Asil."

He grinned, the expression oddly boyish, "I know. But, that doesn't mean I can't worry."

She rolled her eyes, "oh stop it Asil, you'll make me blush."

Asil stared at her, his eyes turning amber, "I wish."

She stopped and stared at him, "Asil…"

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

Finally, Sage looked away, her long eyelashes fluttering across her cheeks, "I-I should go, its late…or early, I can't tell anymore."

Asil spoke softly but she heard it nonetheless, "you don't have to go."

She licked her lips, a motion that Asil watched with vigor, "no…I should."

Asil still stared at her, and Sage still looked at the ground, "bye Asil."

And before Asil could even take another breath she was out the door, the cold air taking her place…

**PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! MUCH LOVE; PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
